


another step forward

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's ATLA fics [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Zuko (Avatar), Pain, Post-Zuko's First Agni Kai, Pre-Canon, all of zuko's thoughts are focused on his father, and he doesn't spare a thought on his uncle who is the one figuratively and literally supporting him, he insists he walk out of the palace himself, iroh is helping him, yes it's a metaphor, zuko is heading out towards his ship after his agni kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: Zuko took painstaking step after painstaking step out the medical wing and into the corridors, Uncle’s hands on his arm and shoulder to stabilize him.Every step was excruciating, but he had to prove that he was strong, that he wasn't so pathetic and weak he needed to be carried out of the hospital wing. He had to walk towards his new destiny with strength and honor.But he didn’t have honor, did he? Father had deemed him honorless.He needed to earn it back.Another step forward.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Oceantail's ATLA fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805656
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	another step forward

Zuko took painstaking step after painstaking step out the medical wing and into the corridors, Uncle’s hands on his arm and shoulder to stabilize him. 

Every step was excruciating, but he _had_ to prove that he was strong, that he wasn't so pathetic and weak he needed to be carried out of the hospital wing. He had to walk towards his new destiny with strength and honor. 

But he didn’t have honor, did he? Father had deemed him honorless. 

He needed to earn it back. 

Another step forward. 

Out of the ear that wasn’t swaddled in bandages, he could hear a faint quacking to his right. Zuko tried to turn to face the sound. He was near the Royal Gardens. 

The turtleduck pond.

“Mom,” he moaned quietly, trying to focus on the water's surface one last time. The light of the sun at its peak in the sky reflected off the water and nearly whited out his vision. The image blurred, whether from tears or pain or both, he didn't know. Uncle said something incomprehensible and tightened his grip on Zuko’s arm. 

Another step forward. 

Zuko's gaze slipped past the turtleduck pond and landed on the fountain. The very fountain his sister had tricked him into diving into. 

Azula. Mai. Ty Lee. 

Would he ever see them again? 

His head throbbed. He turned away from the courtyard. 

Another step forward. 

Agni, it hurt so bad he just wanted to sleep; he could barely hear his own thoughts under the burning pain. 

Why did he insist he had to walk again? 

Because it didn’t matter, did it? It didn’t _matter_ that he was trying to prove he was strong to his father, that he had honor, that he was worthy of being crown prince, that he shouldn’t be banished, that he wasn't a _failure_ , because... Father _wasn’t even here_. 

He stumbled. Agony exploded through his head and he let out a whine, his hand blindly grabbing at his uncle's arm, humiliation flooding through him. 

He had just wanted to help.

He shouldn’t have disrespected Father. 

Another step forward. 

His remaining eye began to slide close. He vaguely wondered if it would be easier if he just gave in. 

He breathed in, air rattling in his lungs. Uncle pulled him closer, supporting more of his weight. Zuko reached up with his other hand and gripped Uncle’s hand on his shoulder. 

_Never give up without a fight._

He forced his eye open.

Another step forward.

Another step. 

Another.

**Author's Note:**

> i would pay my life savings to drop kick ozai into the ocean
> 
> i’m thinking of writing a sequel of zuko reflecting on this walk (either s3 where zuko returns to the fire nation or post series) if ppl are interested


End file.
